


A Day on the Edge of the World

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Camping, Consensual Somnophilia, Cooking, Double Penetration, Eightsome, Father/Son Incest, Feanorian OT8, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Injury, Laundry, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, SCIENCE!, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Tea, Teasing, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fëanorians reach the southernmost tip of Valinor and stop to camp - but the adventures don't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day on the Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



> Memaizaka, my dear, I was so happy to be able to pick this up as a pinch hit for you. I really hope you love it, because I loved writing it and never wanted to stop! <3
> 
> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for orgy/group sex.

The light from the Trees was very faint here, far in the south of Valinor beyond the Pelóri Mountains, where cliffs draped in green vines dropped away sheer to the roiling seas below. Dim golden light was beginning to give way to dim silver light when Fëanáro called a halt. They had travelled far, through the woods of Oromë and the pastures of Yavanna, exploring valleys low and mountains high. There was only one valley, now several days behind them, covered in a strange darkness, which they had chosen not to explore. 

For the next little while, after dismounting from their horses, there was a great deal of rushing around and getting settled. They were so practiced at setting up camp that they had it down to a fine art. Each of them had their own duties: Maitimo and Macalaurë were in charge of setting up their large tent and arranging the bedding, Carnistir and Tyelcormo dealt with the horses and the dogs, Pityafinwë and Curufinwë were the cooks, and Telufinwë, along with Fëanáro himself, took charge of checking the borders of their camp and ensuring their safety. Every once in a while, they rotated tasks to be sure they didn't get bored with them. 

Fëanáro stood at the edge of the cliff, the cool breeze whipping through his dark hair, and peered down into the waters below. "I think we'll stay here for a few days, Telvo," he said. "There's a rocky strip of beach below, which means if we can climb down this cliff, I can check the vegetation, along with the properties of the rocks and the waters."

"And perhaps catch some fish," Telufinwë said. "I'm weary of rabbit and deer." 

"Did you see that stream we glimpsed in the distance a short way back? You're likely to have an easier time of it catching fish in its mouth, rather than in that whirlpool down there," Fëanáro said. "You and Pityo should take some of the dogs in a day or so and bring us back a feast." 

Telufinwë smiled. "Gladly. I've been itching to -"

"Dinner's ready!" Curufinwë called, and they both turned to head back to camp. 

"- train the dogs how to catch fish," Telufinwë continued as they walked. "Huan's the only one who's decent at it." 

"You should," Fëanáro said. "That can be your project while we're here." He laid a hand on Telufinwë's arm, sniffing the air. "I think Pityo's succeeded at his cornbread experiment." 

They had travelled through a field of corn growing wild five days ago, and Pityafinwë had been eager to try making camp bread from it. He'd dried it for three days, then spent the last two evenings grinding it out, and at last it was ready to make cornbread. He'd mixed the resulting cornmeal with a couple of eggs, some wild honey, and a little water, then fried it in their iron skillet. 

For all the work it took him, the eight of them devoured the cornbread in seconds, along with Curufinwë's roasted rabbits. The coimas Nerdanel had given them when they set out was used only sparingly, kept for times when they did not wish to stop to camp, or when they were low on other food. 

Afterwards, lazy and full, Telufinwë dropped down beside Pityafinwë next to the fire, comb in hand, and began brushing out their hair and rebraiding it, starting with Pityafinwë's, then doing his own. They hadn't stopped to wash their hair in a couple of days, and Telufinwë eagerly anticipated going down to the river for a proper swim. 

Nearby, Macalaurë lay back, plucking at his harp softly, singing half under his breath. Curufinwë was curled up next to him, his head in Maitimo's lap. One of Maitimo's hands petted his hair softly while the other was wrapped around Fëanáro's waist. Fëanáro leaned against Maitimo's shoulder, his eyes closed, clearly on the verge of sleep. 

A little way from the campfire, Tyelcormo sat on a fallen log, Huan next to him, idly carving something out of wood. Carnistir also sat on the log, legs folded underneath him, bone needle in hand, mending one of Curufinwë's tunics, which had been torn on a branch the day before. 

A few minutes after Telufinwë finished dealing with his own hair, Pityafinwë turned and tackled Telufinwë, wresting the comb from his hands. "I'm for bed, Telvo," he said, pressing his mouth just below Telufinwë's ear. "Coming with me?" 

Telufinwë smiled. "For sleep, or...?" 

"Come and find out," Pityafinwë said, hauling his brother up to his feet. To a murmured chorus of goodnights, they retired to the tent. 

Pityafinwë pounced on Telufinwë almost before he was lying down, kissing him eagerly and pulling his clothes off roughly. Telufinwë laughed, letting his brother do as he wished. 

The door of the tent rustled, and Fëanáro stepped inside, smiling to see them with their arms wrapped around each other, dazed with kissing. "May I join you?" he said, beginning to strip his own clothes off. 

"Of course, Dad," Telufinwë said, and Pityafinwë echoed him, "Always." 

Fëanáro dropped down beside them, stroking a hand across Telufinwë's hip, curling in to press against him. Pityafinwë leaned over Telufinwë's shoulder to kiss his father warmly, and soon they were all entangled together, hands caressing each other, soft laughter and sweet moans penetrating the silvery air. 

After some while, they slept, still tangled together, listening to the soft strains of Macalaurë's harp faintly ringing in the air. 

\-----

In the morning, as golden light began to stream into the tent, Maitimo awoke smiling, stretching languidly, brushing his fingers across the warm naked body of the one who lay next to him, black hair loose over the pillows, face peaceful. 

"Dad," Maitimo sighed happily, brushing the hair out of his face, leaning in, and pressing his lips to his father's. "Good morning, beloved." 

Fëanáro's eyelashes fluttered. "Good morning," he said, voice rough with sleep. 

"Such a good morning," Maitimo said with a smile, kissing his father again, pressing his erection against his hip. Fëanáro stirred, opened his eyes fully, and laughed softly, sliding his hand downward. Next to him, Telufinwë stirred a little, but then rolled over into Pityfinwe's arms and carried on sleeping. 

Fëanáro turned into Maitimo's arms, and was promptly engulfed by him. Maitimo pressed little kisses all over his face, capturing his lips at last. "Hmm, I really want to fuck you," he said, drawing back a little to stare down at his father, brushing a hand over his hair lovingly. 

"When do you not?" Fëanáro asked, smiling and spreading his legs to allow Maitimo to settle between them, bringing their erections together. 

Maitimo reached a long arm out above his head for his pack and fumbled through it until he found a vial of oil carried for one particular use, about half empty. He carefully doused his fingers in it, then swept down to press them inside Fëanáro, who arched up at the touch, his eyes closing. 

His hands shaking with the strength of his need, he spent as little time as possible on preparation, then pressed in, loving the feel of Fëanáro around him and under him, Fëanáro's mouth on his, Fëanáro's arms around him. Every time they came together was as powerful as the first time, long ago, when he had been barely of age, only just older than Fëanáro had been when he had been born. The memory of that time swept him up, and soon he was pounding his father into the earth, crying out his pleasure, as everyone around him was waking up. 

On the other side of the tent, Macalaurë rolled over on top of Carnistir, whose erection had been poking him for some while as he was trying to sleep. "Please," Carnistir groaned, and Macalaurë sighed, rolling his hips against his brother's. 

"How much do you want it, brother?" he said sweetly, giving Carnistir a mischievous grin. He reached out a hand for the bottle of oil in his own pack, but did not pick it up. 

"So much, Macalaurë," Carnistir groaned, thrusting upward against Macalaurë, his cock sliding between Macalaurë's thighs. "Please just fuck me." 

Macalaurë's grin got brighter, and he gave Carnistir a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing the bottle, pouring some of the oil into his hand. "Very well, then. I will."

Next to Maitimo, Tyelcormo gathered a still-sleepy Curufinwë into his arms, pressing a loving kiss to his mouth. "Hey, Curvo," he whispered, "I need you." Curufinwë murmured softly but didn't fully wake. Tyelcormo reached down between his legs and fingered him open. He was still wet from the night before, when they'd fucked in the soft grass outside, under the light of silvery Telperion. Meeting no resistance, he entered Curufinwë, fucking him gently, stroking him to full hardness as he did so. 

Macalaurë teased Carnistir, pressing forward just a little into him, and then pulling all the way back out again. Carnistir clenched his fists, his face red, clearly trying to refrain from begging further, but as Macalaurë did it again, he could not resist. "Please, brother." Macalaurë gave him the sweetest smile yet, then drove into him hard. Carnistir's face went from pleading to blissful all in an instant. 

Telufinwë, waking up as Maitimo fucked their father right next to him, found his legs pleasantly tangled with Pityafinwë's, and leaned in, kissing his twin's shoulder. Pityafinwë turned his head so their lips could meet. "Want to suck you off, Pityo," Telufinwë murmured into his mouth, and felt Pityafinwë's smile against him. 

"I'm not going to object," Pityafinwë said, and pulled Telufinwë's hand down to where he was already hard and needing his twin's touch. 

Beside them, Maitimo came with a final roar, leaving Fëanáro still without release. Fëanáro smiled, brushing Maitimo's sweat-damp hair from his face, and glanced over to where Tyelcormo was fucking Curufinwë vigorously. Curufinwë seemed still half-asleep, hand moving lazily over Tyelcormo's back. He loved to be fucked awake in the morning, and was never content to have just one person's come inside him, often eagerly volunteering to be fucked by all his brothers and his father. 

Tyelcormo pulled all the way out of him as Fëanáro disentangled himself from Maitimo's embrace and scooted over. Curufinwë allowed himself to be rolled onto his side, and Fëanáro pushed into him, his passage well-stretched with use. For a little while, Fëanáro fucked him, then passed him back to Tyelcormo, who fucked him for a short time, then passed him over again. Curufinwë moaned in delight, body limp and passive, eyes closed as though he were still sleeping. 

At last Tyelcormo grabbed the oil from where Maitimo had dropped it, and stretched Curufinwë out further, finally pressing into him alongside his father. He gave Fëanáro a kiss over Curufinwë's shoulder and together they began to fuck him, lifting him up between their bodies. Curufinwë wrapped his arms around Tyelcormo and held on for dear life. 

Telufinwë slid down his twin's body, taking Pityafinwë's shaft into his mouth. After a moment, he jumped when a hand brushed against his side. He looked over to see Maitimo, smiling, lazily reaching for his erection. His big hand could almost engulf his youngest brother's cock, and Telufinwë moaned around Pityafinwë as Maitimo expertly stroked him. 

Carnistir was the next to come, hand flying over his own cock as Macalaurë fucked him. Macalaurë was quick to follow, and they collapsed down into the bedding, cuddling close to each other. After a moment, Macalaurë, a mischievous smile on his face, reached between Tyelcormo's legs and tickled his balls lightly, causing him to buck up into Curufinwë, swearing loudly, and come hard. Curufinwë and Fëanáro were close behind him, and Tyelcormo's hand, stroking Curufinwë's cock, was soon covered in come. 

Tyelcormo eased himself out of Curufinwë but Fëanáro stayed inside, gently manoeuvring his favourite son onto his hands and knees, withdrawing from him completely, then pushing back inside, long and slow. Curufinwë's head dropped down, and he went down onto his elbows, raising his arse up into the air to allow Fëanáro to fuck him hard. He was no longer hard himself, but always delighted in having his father use his body this way, and pushed back eagerly into Fëanáro's thrusts. 

Pityafinwë didn't take long to come. Telufinwë held his hips down and sucked him dry, swallowing all of his release like it was the finest cream, then allowed Maitimo's hand to carry him to bliss, shooting jet after hot jet onto Pityafinwë's thigh. 

Fëanáro fucked Curufinwë with steady thrusts, holding him close, draped over his back. Curufinwë moaned in bliss, completely relaxed in his father's embrace, until at last, with a biting kiss to the back of his neck, Fëanáro came inside him once again. Seed spilled from Curufinwë's hole as Fëanáro lowered him down into the bedding, and Tyelcormo, who had been licking Curufinwë's come from his fingers, made haste to clean him up with his mouth. 

Curufinwë stretched lazily and turned to kiss his father, then Tyelcormo. "A very good morning," he said, eyes dancing. 

Carnistir groaned softly, moving to get up. "I'll go check on the horses," he said, not bothering with clothing, but unbuttoning the door of the tent and stepping out unclad. There was a rush of a mild breeze and soft golden light into the tent. 

Macalaurë was the next to stir. "I think we _will_ wash the bedding today, what do you say, Maitimo?" 

"Certainly," Maitimo said laconically, "if everyone's willing to help who can. It's more than a two-person job." 

\----

After breakfast, Tyelcormo strung a line up between two trees not far away, the twins collected water from the nearby stream, Curufinwë heated it over the fire, Macalaurë and Maitimo did the actual washing in a large wooden tub, and Carnistir, along with Fëanáro, scouted out their plans for the rest of the day, peering over the edge of the sea cliffs. 

"I think Turco, you, and I will go down on the ropes. Maitimo, Curvo, and the twins will handle the ropes from up here, and Macalaurë can lower our supplies," Fëanáro said, plotting out the best route down the cliffs. "We want to collect samples of vegetation along the way, and of course anything that looks like we could eat it." 

"I saw some crustaceans down on that tiny strip of beach last night," Carnistir said. "They might work - don't the Teleri eat them?" 

"Well, if Pityo or Curvo can figure out how to cook them, I for one will eat them," Fëanáro said, laughing. 

"I'll go get the ropes," Carnistir said. "The light, such as it is, isn't going to last forever."

Before much time had passed, the bedding was strung out on the line, drying, and they were all gathered at the edge of the cliff. Tyelcormo, Carnistir, and Fëanáro had tied ropes around themselves, and Macalaurë had a bucket of supplies containing several kinds of knives for cutting plants, woven bags to place the different samples in, and a small medical kit. 

Tyelcormo and Fëanáro were the most practiced at cliff-climbing, and they swung out easily on their ropes, 'walking' down the side of the cliff. Macalaurë lowered the bucket of supplies right next to Fëanáro, who every now and again would reach for a knife and cut a few leaves from one of the plants he saw. Carnistir was more hesitant, but followed them after a couple of minutes, choosing a less steep section over to the right of the place Fëanáro had chosen. He was the heaviest of the three, and the twins, who didn't have too much practice at lowering people over cliffs, were holding his rope. 

After a little while, they all reached the bottom of the cliffs safely, and Fëanáro began gathering up samples to take back, while Tyelcormo attempted to catch one of the bright crustaceans that wandered the sandy beach. It coruscated in the dim golden light as if shining with jewels, and Tyelcormo made a sudden dash for it, trying to block its path to the water. 

It all ended in disaster. The crustacean escaped, sliding behind a rock, and Tyelcormo later swore he heard the thing laughing at him as it vanished. Tyelcormo, though, slipped on an algae-laden stone and went down in a heap. Fëanáro dropped the knife he was holding, barely missing his own foot, and bolted over to his son, falling to his knees in the wet sand next to him. Carnistir, who had only just managed to untie the rope around his waist, grabbed the medical supplies out of the bucket and made his way over a lot more carefully. 

Everyone looking over the edge of the cliff gasped in chorus, and Maitimo yelled down, "Turco, are you okay?" 

Tyelcormo stirred, wincing in pain as he tried to move his right leg. Fëanáro took his hand and helped him to sit up. "I'll live," Tyelcormo said, and Fëanáro carefully probed down the leg to find the injury. "It's my ankle, I think I twisted it." He tried to move it again and gasped in pain. 

Carnistir knelt down, opening up the medical kit. Fëanáro pried off Tyelcormo's boot. The ankle underneath was already beginning to swell. 

"Sprained it, more like," Fëanáro said, feeling the ankle carefully. 

Tyelcormo covered his face with one hand. "Don't tell my friends I sprained my ankle chasing a lobster," he said. 

"Your secret is safe with us," Fëanáro said, unable to resist a smile of relief, and bent to kiss his forehead. 

Getting Tyelcormo back up the cliff was several times more difficult than getting him down had been. Carnistir took a spare rope that Macalaurë lowered down to him and formed a crude seat for Tyelcormo. Then Maitimo, who was the strongest of them, and Curufinwë, who was nearly as strong, hauled him up while the twins pulled Carnistir up alongside him so he could steady Tyelcormo and ensure that he didn't knock into the side of the cliff. Fëanáro stayed down on the beach, continuing to collect samples for the moment.

Once they were back at the camp, Maitimo swept Tyelcormo up into his arms and carried him across to the log near the campfire. 

Carnistir turned to the twins. "Go and get a bucket of the coldest water you can find - fresh spring water if possible."

Pityafinwë nodded. "When we were fetching water for washing, we noticed a series of springs in the hillside." Telufinwë grabbed a bucket and they both ran off in the direction of the stream. 

While they were away, Maitimo collected some of the now-dry bedding from the line and made a place for Tyelcormo to rest inside the tent, while Carnistir stayed with Tyelcormo, talking with him to distract him from the pain, and Macalaurë went to find some healing herbs he had seen not far off, growing wild. Curufinwë hauled Fëanáro back up shortly thereafter, as the twins were returning with the water. 

Fëanáro immediately put some of the clean fresh water on the fire to boil, and when Macalaurë returned, added the herbs to the pot. This would make a painkilling tea that would also assist in bringing down the swelling. Carnistir took the rest of the bucket of water, unwrapped Tyelcormo's foot from the tight bandages he had placed it in earlier, and plunged it into the ice-cold water. Tyelcormo gasped in pain, holding onto Maitimo. 

The scent of the herbs in the pot began to steal over the camp, and the sharp bright summery smell of them was almost immediately relaxing. Everyone felt it, Tyelcormo most of all. After a little while, Fëanáro poured the tea into a mug, leaving some of the herbs in the water, and gave it to Tyelcormo to drink. Because the herbs were good for mental ills as well as physical ones, Fëanáro also poured another mug of the tea and handed it around, encouraging them all to drink a few sips of it. 

The tea finished, everyone was a lot more at ease, and Fëanáro began to consider their changed plans for the rest of the day. 

"Turco, if you're up for it, I could use your help cataloguing the samples I brought up." Tyelcormo nodded, and Carnistir dragged across a makeshift table (a rough wooden board suspended across two low stumps), so that Fëanáro and Tyelcormo could work. "Pityo, Telvo, why don't you take the dogs and catch us some fish? When you return, please bring back more cold water." 

Telufinwë pressed a kiss to Tyelcormo's forehead, then to Fëanáro's, while Pityafinwë grabbed some buckets and other supplies. "We won't be gone too long, Dad," he said. 

Macalaurë picked up his harp and settled down on the ground next to Tyelcormo, beginning to play a soothing tune. Maitimo sat down next to him, notebook in hand, ready to record Tyelcormo and Fëanáro's findings, while Carnistir checked the rest of the bedding to see if it was dry (it wasn't), then gathered up the basket of mending and his sewing kit. Curufinwë busied himself about the fire, then went off to search for vegetables to cook with the fish. 

For a long while, it was relatively quiet in the camp, the only voices those of Fëanáro and Tyelcormo discussing the various plants and rocks, occasionally interspersed with questions from Maitimo about what he should be writing down. Carnistir was silent, and only glanced up now and then to check that Tyelcormo was still all right. Macalaurë played softly, lost in his own world. Curufinwë came back to camp after a little while, vegetables in hand, and began slicing them in preparation for cooking. 

The lights were beginning to change when Pityafinwë and Telufinwë returned, along with a bucket full of fish, another two of fresh water, and several tired-out dogs. Tyelcormo was just starting to complain of being in pain again, and Fëanáro put the samples away to start more tea for him. Macalaurë, Maitimo, and Curufinwë took the opportunity to head down to the river and go for a short swim in a large pond full of fresh clear water, just below the spring. The stream originated in the mountains, not far away, and went leaping down the hills to become a river as it joined with other small streams. Because it was so close to its own source, it was mainly fresh clean water, with few fish except near the mouth of the river, where it flowed through a wide meadow down to the sea. 

When the three of them returned, it was to find that the twins and Fëanáro had prepared dinner. 

"I added some samphire," Fëanáro said, gesturing to Curufinwë's vegetables, which he had steamed. "It grows in abundance on the cliffs. We should harvest more and take it with us." 

The meal was simple: roasted fresh fish and steamed vegetables. By the time they finished the Mingling was over and silver light shone faintly in the sky again. 

Maitimo and Macalaurë, between them, brought Tyelcormo a short distance away from the camp, and proceeded to bathe him all over in the water they had brought back, then carefully dry him and wrap his foot up for sleep. Carnistir and Fëanáro, meanwhile, wandered off to the river for their own baths, leaving the twins and Curufinwë to get the camp settled for the night. 

When Maitimo carried Tyelcormo back to the tent, it was to find Pityafinwë and Telufinwë already curled up together in their accustomed spot at the far side of the tent. Maitimo settled down beside them, giving Tyelcormo a kiss, then allowed the twins to undress him. A short while later, Macalaurë joined them, and when Tyelcormo protested that his ankle was hurt, not his cock, soothed him with his mouth. 

Outside, Carnistir and Fëanáro were returning from their bath, and Curufinwë met them, greeting them both with kisses. A few minutes later, they also came into the tent, curling up cosily. Fëanáro put his arms around Tyelcormo. "Are you all right?" he asked, and Tyelcormo nodded, sighing, his hand brushing lovingly through Macalaurë's hair in thanks. 

Night-birds called faintly in the distance, and the sound of the waves, mingled with the contented sighs of his children around him, lulled Fëanáro to sleep.


End file.
